


Laundry Day

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Clint, laundry ala that Batman movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Clint had been a bit wary of moving in with the other Avengers. But it had been Stark's fucking _mansion_ : between here and the bachelor's barracks , it really was no contest.

Clint hummed to himself as he wandered down to the laundry room that was bigger than any apartment he'd paid the rent on himself. Though maybe a dozen people had already moved in (all the Avengers, Jane and Darcy and Betty, Coulson, a few others) the place felt like no-one had come down here yet. But when Clint opened a cupboard, it was fully stocked, right down to the brand of fabric softener that Darcy always smelled like.

Clint set the machine to wash his sheets before filling up one of the trough sinks set against the wall with warm water.

Technically, he could machine wash his clothes too, but given the choice, Clint liked doing it this way, like he used to do when he was a kid and they had a big metal tub especially for this chore.

Secretly, he also loved the feel of warm, soapy water between his fingers, temporarily softening his callouses and easing the constant tension in his knuckles

Rinsed, he piled his clothes into a small heap and began wringing them out with deft movements, slapping his jeans around an ankle to wring out the water, spinning his socks until they were merely damp, dropping everything on a line strung from the ceiling.

He nodded as the last shirt was flung over the line, spinning at the sudden applause. Darcy was standing there, looking like she'd just seen the highwire act. "Can you show me how to do that?" she asked, and Clint saw she had a hamper sitting at her feet.

Clint winked at her and went to get his sheets out of the machine.


End file.
